Unintentional Love
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: They are all in collage, Kagome fell for Sesshomaru but he ignores her. She does not act on her feelings for him but he knows she loves him & he gets at her when she has to move in the his family! But he realizes he Unintentionally falls for her!
1. Chocolate First

Unintentional Love /

Today was it. The last day. The first day. Collage!

Today was the first year of collage, she was only going to take basics at first in till she figured out what she wanted to do. Kagome of course woke up late and was now rushing. She put on a light blue mini skirt, navy short puffy sleeve shirt, brown necklace and brown boots that went almost to her knee. She ran a brush into her hair, grabbed her leather brown bag and rushed down the stairs!

"Kagome my girl, you need to eat first!" Her grandfather called after her as she ran out of the small house.

"No time, go to go, first day of the rest of my life!" She smiled big and waved her hand back at him. The old man stood with a wooden spoon in his hand and a flat look.

"You could have at least taking the good look charm" He was talking to himself, she was gone, out of site.

Kagome lived with her grandfather, her mother and father had died and her younger brother was at a live in all boys school, by choice.

"Sango! Miroku" Kagome yelled at her walking friends. They turned, stopped and smiled "Kagome" The greeted at the same time.

"Great morning hu?" Miroku asked with a big smile, Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes.

"So Kagome, did you remember to bring chocolates?" Miroku asked with a small blush,

"You already got chocolate" Sango said flat, she would know, she had given it to him. It was like valentines day, but instead of guys giving girls gifts, girls gave guys chocolate.

"Yes I did, and I didn't forget you" She said with a smile and handed over what she had made for him.

"Oh goody" He said taking it quick from her, oh how he loved this day! Sango didn't much mind Kagome giving it him, they were all friends and Kagome knew how much Miroku like candy.

"Who all did you get some for?" Sango asked,

Kagome stuck her nose in the hair "Who said I was giving away more?"

Both Miroku and Sango stopped walking and then laughed.

"What? whats so funny?" Kagome asked,

"Kagome" Sango said looking at her friend with a 'know it all look'

Kagome sighed in defeat "Alright, alight so I got a few more people to give to"

"Oi!"

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha and Kikyou waiting on them. He was holding a box in his hand, no doubt from Kikyo, a sort of rival of Kagome's.

"Good morning all" Miroku said walking up to them. Kikyo was in her second year of school, and didn't pay much attention to the group, other than Inuyasha. The were so opposite of each other, Kagome still could not figure out why he choose her.

"I have something for you" Kagome handed over the cute bag of candy,

"I go some to!" Miroku said bragging,

"Oi, you didn't have to, Kikyo got me some"

Kagome was mad in a instant and tried to grab it back from him "Fine then give it back!"

Inuyasha held her back and held the candy up "I didn't say I didn't want it stupid!"

It was always like this with them, in truth everyone thought that Inuyasha and Kagome would end up together, but it was not so. Inuyasha's mother was heartbroken, she adored Kagome.

"We are going to be late" Kikyo's words stopped the small spat. Everyone made their to the campus.

They didn't even make it to the building before someone was calling Kagome's name,

"Kagome, Kagome!" Everyone stopped and looked back to see Hojo running up to her.

"Hi Hojo"

"Kagome" He got out between heavy panting "I know, girls are supposed to give guys chocolate, but my mom, thought, you would like this"

Hojo handed her a small box of candy, Kagome could not help but blush. "Uh, um, thank you"

"Well go to go" He waved and turned to run back the way him came "Wait!" Kagome yelled,

Hojo turned,

"Here" Kagome held out a small bag for him,

"For, me?"

"Yes"

Hojo blushed and took the bag "Thank you Kagome, see you at lunch!" He then ran off.

"I think you just made his day" Sango spoke, Kagome gave her a flat look.

Miroku, Sango and Kagome all had the same first class together, they found their seat and sat down. The sat in silence for a moment, taking in the moment.

"Kagome baby"

Kagome wanted to hide,

"Good morning Kouga" She said to him as he leaned on her desk,

"So, you go something for me?" He asked looking at his claws,

Kagome sighed and placed her head on the table, raised her hand and gave him his candy, she could not forget him, he would never let her live it down, of course he would brag that she had given him candy to, it was a lose, lose thing.

"Kouga"

Everyone turned at the sound of his voice.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered,

He was in his second year and he was also Inuyasha brother. Every girl on earth had a crush on him, and Kagome was no different in that fact, but she was different in the way she treated him. She did not give in to his cold emotions and good looks, she ignored him, but in secret, she had fallen in loved with him the year he started collage. He had went away for high school and when he came back she was struck. But she kept it to herself, she did not dare tell him, yet, nor did she go into love sick school girl mode like other girls did.

"Yeah yeah im coming" Kouga smirked at Kagome "I'll see you later"

Oh how her eyes wanted to roll. They had just turned to leave when Kagome stood up quick "Sesshomaru!"

She had not meant to yell his name so fast, her heart was racing and she was sure he could tell. He looked back at her but said nothing. Kagome walked up to him,

"Here" She calmed herself down and held out the candy, after all she had grown up with him.

He looked down at the small bag then at her "I don't want it"

He then left, leaving her frozen, she wanted to find a whole and hide in it. Everyone was looking at her and whispering. She had been denied in front of everyone.

She stepped into the hall and yelled "You jerk!"

But he was gone. Kagome threw his candy in the small open trash can and walked back into her class.

It had taken all she had to offer him candy, this was supposed to be a bright start to her future, no matter, she would not let him ruin the first day of the rest of her life.


	2. Falling Danger

Unintentional Love /

Ah lunch time, Kagome sighed as she ordered her food, a bowl of noddles sounded really good. Kagome got her order and found her way to the table that held all her friends.

"Hey Kagome were is your boyfriend Hojo" Inuyasha asked, knowing good and well it was going to get her mad.

"He is not my boyfriend" She spoke slow and between gritted teeth. Inuyasha could not help but laughed,

"Who's Kagome's boyfriend"

Everyone turned to see Kouga standing proud and tall, his hands on his hips. Ayame stood behind him with a tray in hand, she was in love with him and everyone knew it, but for some reason he acted like he didn't notice.

"No one is my boyfriend" Kagome said turning to her bowl of noodles,

"Kagome you hurt my feelings, I thought I was your one true love" Kouga said while sitting, Ayame sitting next to him. Kagome gave him a evil look, but he just laughed. Everyone went to eating and talking about their new classes when all the sudden there was a small shake.

Kagome gasp,

"What was that?" Sango asked placing her chop sticks down,

"I duno" Kagome said,

"Its just the earth settling, don't worry about it" Kouga said waving a hand carefree as is dismissing the whole time. After at moment everyone went back to eating, thinking nothing more off it. Kagome was laughing at something Miroku has said but stopped as soon as the floor started to shake again, but this time it didn't stop, in fact, it got worst.

It got harder and people started yelling,

"Get under the table!" Miroku yelled quick grabbing Sango & Kagome and pushing them down. Everyone followed suit. The shaking got worst and soon the windows started to break,

"Ouch" Kagome gasp, she placed a hand at her cheek, a piece of glass struck her, it was not a deep bad cut, but it was a cut and the glass was still in it, blood started making its way down her cheek.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Miroku asked concerned,

"I'm fine, its a small cut"

Everyone held onto the table and the shaking started to get really bad, the building starting to break, brick was coming apart, lights started to fall.

"We got to get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled picking up Kikyo "Let go"

He ran with his demon speed with her in his arms and out the door.

"Yes we should go" Miroku spoke while holding onto Sango,

"Kagome grab my hand" Miroku said holding his hand out to her,

"No, take Sango and run, to many people will be slow" Kagome spoke and the closed her eyes as the light over their table fell. Miroku and Sango ducked down "Kagome!" Sango yelled,

"Go!" She yelled back

Miroku picked Sango up and ran for it. Kouga watched as they ran and looked at Kagome "Come on Kagome, I'll get you out of here" He offered her his hand, she hit it.

"No, take Ayame, she more scared than me"

Kouga looked back to see ayame crying, she also go hit by glass, her arm was bleeding, he then looked back at Kagome "I'm not leaving you" He stated,

"Just grabbed Ayame, I'll be right behind you, she's no afraid to run"

Kouga agreed and picked Ayame up, Kagome stood,

"Your ready?" Kouga asked

"Use your full speed Kouga" Kagome told him,

"You wont be able to keep up" He looked at her hard,

"Don't worry, if you make it out before me, just come back"

"Right" he said, he turned and ran. Kagome was going to run behind him, but a piece of the roof fell a few feet infront of her.

"Oh no" She would just wait till Kouga came back. Kagome watched the door of the place, waiting for him to returned, but then her worst fears, the door became blocked. Kagome looked around, was she the only one left? Another window broke and Kagome went back under the table "Shit" She looked around "There's got to be another way out" She found herself looking at the kitchen "Yes, a kitchen door"

Kagome stood and started to run as best she could the kitchen. Pot and pans were radding and food was all over the floor. "Come on Kagome you can do this"

Kagome made her way and held one hand to the wall. She knew there hand to be a back door. After walking a few steps she saw the back door "Yes" She made a dash for it.

It started to fall, the building. Kagome hand placed her hand out hoping to reach the door, but the wall in front of her started to fall. It was like slow motion. Kagome found herself jerked back. She landed it a hard thud, it almost took the breath out of her"

"Hold on" She heard a voice say. Kagome looked up at the hard thing that had jerked her back "Sesshomaru" She wispered. She was facing his chest and looking up at him,

"Stupid girl" He said while placing a firm hold her waist. Had they not been in a hurry and in danger she would have blushed. Kagome placed her hands around his neck and hid her face on his chest. Sesshomaru dashed back the way she came, passing falling pieces of the the building, he flew strait out a broken window, with her in his arms.


	3. Fallen House, Hitting Head

Sesshomaru landed and pushed Kagome away from his person, scowling at her.

"kagome, Kagome!" Her friends came rushing up to check on her,

"I'm fine, I'm fine" She told them all,

"Kagome I could not get back in" Kouga told her "And she would not let go of me!" He said looking at the girl clinging to him. Kagome gave off a nervous laugh "Its ok Kouga, I'm fine"

"It is not Ok"

Everyone turned to see Sesshomaru standing with his arms crossed "You girl, are more trouble then you are worth"

Kagome just blinked at him "You are human girl, and this Sesshomaru does not intend on saving you again, be thankful I was in the building" He then turned and walked away.

Again Kagome just blinked at him, shocked. "Hey Kagome classes are canceled of course, but are will still going to your house for dinner?" Kouga asked. Kagome had invited everyone over to eat as a party for their first day back at collage.

"Yeah, I don't see why not" Kagome answered him.

* * *

They all stood and blinked. Her house, her beautiful house, gone! By time everyone got their things the sun was going down, they had all walked together to her house only to turn onto the street and see it in pieces! Kagome dropped her books and just froze.

"Granpaw" She whispered, The old man ears must have been burning cause her sell phone rang "Kagome my girl, something bad has happened to our house"

"Yeah grandpaw I see that" She said blank still looking at what used to be their house,

"Oh I see you came home from school early, well I will be staying at the shrine tonight, you will be joining me?"

"Spend the night at the shrine?" She hated that place, gave her the creeps, once when she was a child she had fell down the old well, scared her to death.

"Kagome, you could stay with me" Sango stated, Kagome looked at her "Yeah, grandpaw, I'm just going to stay with Sango"

"Very well my girl, I will call you in the morning, and don't worry im praying to the spirits and we will have a places to stay by tomorrow"

"Yeah, ok gramps"

She hung up the phone and sighed "So much for the dinner"

"Damn it, why did your house have to fall?" Inuyasha asked, he was hungry. Kagome gave the boy a flat look "How do you know your house as not fallen?"

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyos hand and took off like a idiot,

"We can still go eat" Kouga said "We just have to go out"

Everyone agreed to go out, after all no one felt like going home just yet. The rest of the group knew their houses still stood from phone calls, now they only hoped that they could find a place open so they could eat

-----------------

The group found a local sushi bar open and went in. Kagome had gasped and hid behind Sango when she spotted Sesshomaru in the back with a few of his fellow school mates.

"Kagome?" Sango asked,

"Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered, she just knew he was angry with her. Everyone sat down and began to order their food. Even though Kagome had hid from him, he knew she was there, did she forget he was a demon? He wondered about that girl sometimes. He didn't look at her, but his eyes made his way to her, She sat on inside of the booth, Sango and Miroku sitting next to her, Kouga and his girl on the other side of the table.

"Hey Sesshomaru, is that the girl you saved?"

Sesshomaru turned to the guy "It matters not" He spoke as he took a sip of his hot tea.

"She's kinda cute" Naraku stated,

"She is none of our concern" Sesshomaru stated with his eyes closed.

"I cant believe your house fell down" Kouga said again,

"Why, a lot of people's houses fell" Kagome said laying her head down on the table with a thud.

"Yeah, but your house was well built, small, but well built" Kouga went on to say,

"Yeah, well its still gone" Kagome said talking into the table,

"Kagome, you can stay with me as long as you like" Sango said looking at Kagome. Kagome raised her head from the table "Are you sure you don't mind Miroku?"

No one had even asked him what he thought. Miroku smiled and rubbed the back of his head "No I don't mind at all, I mean really what guy would complain about living with two beautiful woman, and sharing a bed!"

SMACK

Sesshomaru had smirked when he heard the stupid guy talk, it would seem he liked getting hit by his girlfriend. Sesshomaru had been listening to their conversation.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled,

"Stop being nasty Miroku!" Kagome said looking at him, Kouga just laughed at all of them. Their food arrived and they ate with a lighter mood the they had come in with. Sesshomaru and hit school mates got up and began to walk out. He made sure to walk past their table, and he made sure that Kagome had seen him eye her, and he made sure he had a cold look on his face, he knew this would stress her out, and it had, because once he walk out and heard her head once again hit the table as she let out a aggravated noise.

"Grrrrraahhh!"

So much for her not letting him, ruin her first day.


	4. Old Men & Cursed Half Breeds!

Kagome left the sushi bar with Sango and Miroku, she walked behind them, her eyes on their held hands, she sighed. Miroku looked back "Everything alright Kagome?"

"Yeah, just a long day" It was and was not a lie,

Miroku turned to watch were he was walking. They reached their apartment and Sango quickly pulled out the sofa bed and prepared it for Kagome. They had made it home just in time, for it started to rain. "I got a pair of pj's for you to Kagome" Sango said while placing a pillow on the sofa bed,

"Thanks" The thunder outside rolled and Kagome looked at the window,

"If your scared Kagome, you could always sleep with us!" Miroku said from the hall, which earned him a blow to the head from a pillow that Sango threw, he ran.

"Pervert" Kagome said under her breath,

"I still don't know how I ended up with him"

Kagome and Sango laughed at Miroku expense.

* * *

They headed to school like everyone else the next morning, only to find it closed.

Sango sighed as did Sango,

"You would think they would have announced this" Miroku added,

"No, they just want us to wake up early" Came Inuyasha annoyed voice, him and Kikyo were walking up,

"Guess we should just head home" Miroku said looking at Kagome and Sango,

They turned to leave when Kagome heard her name being called, Kagome turned to see her grandfather, waving at her, he was so embarrassing!

"Kagome my girl!"

"Hi grandpa"

"Kagome girl I have us a place to stay"

Kagome blinked, this was good news, but she worried, this was her grandpa after all. Kagome knew she could not stay with Sango and Miroku forever, well she could but she would not do that to them.

"Oh, where at Grandpa?"

"A old school mate of mine has demanded we stay with them till our house is rebuilt!"

"Old is a understatement" Inuyasha said under his breath, which got him a hand to the back of the head by Kikyo,

"DEMON BE GONE!" Her grandfather then stuck a sutra (sp) to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took it off "I'M HALF DEMON OLD MAN!"

"RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!"

"YOUR NOT MY ELDER OLD MAN!"

"STOP CALLING ME OLD"

"YOU ARE OLD!"

Kagome smacked herself on the forehead. Her grandpa turned and crossed his arms "I may be old, but one day I will be saying that to you, as you will be a lot older than me!"

He had a point. Inuyasha growled, Kikyo and Miroku held Inuyasha back,

"Kagome gather your things and meet me and the shrine, we will leave from there"

"Ok" She just agreed and watched her grandfather leave,

"GET BACK HERE OLD MAN!"

"Inuyasha" Came Kagome soft voice,

"What?"

"SIT"

"GET THESE DAMN BEADS OFF OF ME!" Inuyasha yelled from his whole, as everyone walked away.

"DAMN CURSE!" The beads he wore was a spell his little miko friends had placed on him as a child, it was a accident, but they refused to remove it, and only Kagome had the power to use it.

* * *

Kagome quickly gathered her things, she didn't have much,

"Are you sure you wont stay Kagome?" Sango asked standing with her hands together,

"Yeah, I don't wanna bug you guys, and there is no telling how long it will take to rebuild, plus I need to keep a eye on grandpa"

"You wont bug us, as I said before, what guy would not want to live with two beautiful women?" Miroku said with a grin, but he was ignored as Sango waved goodbye to Kagome, she would see tomorrow when school reopened.

Kagome made her way to the shrine, man she hated that place. She would met her grandfather and then they would head to their new place of living, if only she knew were she was headed, she might tuck tail and run. But no [places could be worst than the shrine, right?


	5. Open Door, Closed Door

"Kagome my girl!"

"Hi grandpa"

Her grandfather was waiting at the bottom of the shrine steps. Kagome stood with one pink bag under one arm, a blue bag in the other hand and a messenger bag around her shoulders and back. Her hair was a mess, her dress was short and blue and she wore gray converse with her friends names in magic marker written all over them, her grandfather wondered about state of dress sometimes. He was now eyeing her,

"What?"

"Nothing my girl, are you ready to go?"

A yellow pulled up as he asked, she looked back at it "Yeah"

They got in the cab and her grandfather gave the driver the address. Kagome sat, and sighed, she looked out the window at the stars now showing, she was wondering about who they were staying with. "So grandpa, how do you know these people?"

"I went to school with them, now that I think about it, I do believe you go to school with their sons"

Kagome looked at her grandfather and blinked "Sons?"

She was going to be living in a house with not one but two boys! Somehow she had a bad feeling about this. The car pulled up and Kagome rolled down the window, her mouth was hanging open "This is not a house, its a freaken castle!"

"Manners Kagome!" Her grandfather scolded,

They exited the cab and began to walk up the long drive way of the 'castle' As they passed the front post Kagome glance at the name,

'InuTashio'

It took Kagome a moment to put it together, Inu, as in demon and Tashio as in their last name and but them together and what do you get?

Kagome's eyes went wide then front door began to open "InuTashio as in-

The door opened "Sesshomaru my boy" Her grandfather took the name right out her mouth.

* * *

Sesshomaru opened the door, he stood with one hand in this pocket. At first he had a bored look on his face, he didn't much care for the old man at the door, though he did amuse Sesshomaru sometimes. But when his eyes fell on her, his bored look turned into a blank look, one that clearly meant 'oh great'. Kagome's looked down quick, she was now cursing her grandfather in her head.

"Is that my old friend!" A deep voice came, Kagome looked up to see a man, similer to the look of Sesshomaru walking up. Sesshomaru stepped aside as his father walked up. Kagome gave a soft smile at the man, who she knew well.

"Kagome! It has been awhile, I am hurt you have not visited me" He crossed his arms,

She had not seen him in years, and this was a new house, "So are you old enough to marry yet?"

Kagome blinked at him, what was that supposed to mean,

"Keep your thoughts to yourself old man" Behind him walked up his demon wife, she was beautiful and Kagome remembered her, Sesshomaru was much like her.

"Pay him no mind" His human wife spoke as she walked up, her to Kagome remember, it was were Inuyasha got his human side from. Toga looked at both his wives "I only tease, you will be my daughter instead"

Kagome was now 3 shades of red.

"Perhaps you should let them in before you go making claims on the girl" Whispered his human wife,

"Oh yes, do come in"

Both Kagome and her grandfather walked in, the door was closed behind them. Kagome stood frozen, this was not real, she must be dreaming.

"Sesshomaru grab her bags, we shall take her to her room" Sesshomaru mother spoke,

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome before taking a step, Kagome quickly stepped away "No, thats ok, I dont need your help" She said before she even had a chance to think about it. Sesshomaru stepped back and placed both hands in his pockets.

"Come" his mother stated, soon Kagome and Sesshomaru were following both of Toga's mates. They walked up the stairs and down a hall, Sesshomaru's mother stepped aside and allowed Izayoi to open the door. They all stepped into the room and Kagome blushed, the room was fit for a royal princess, Kagomes stuff dropped to the floor. Izayoi put her hands together "Do you like it?"

Kagome looked at her "Ye, yes"

"See, she is pleased, of course what simple human would not be" Sesshomaru's mother stated, but she was ignored,

"I spent 3 days on it, i'v always wanted a girl" Izayoi stated,

"When father heard YOU were coming, he moved me from my own room, it after all is the largest besides the master"

Kagome looked at him, shocked and embarrassed "This, is, your room?"

"Was" He was leaning against the door frame,

"Well we will leave you, Sesshomaru do help her unpack" Izayoi stated, while both women walked away. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as he pushed away from the door, he grabbed the door knob "If I do recall, you do not need my help" He then shut the door.


	6. Dinner Time Chat

Oh Kami, she was dreaming, she had to be dreaming, she was not in his house, she was not in his room, she was not, she was not, she was not.

"Kagome!" Yellowed Inuyasha's mother, "Come down to dinner!"

Ok, she was. Kagome stood and opened her door, all as she took a big breath, it was just dinner, no big deal.

Kagome walked to see everyone already sitting,

"Hurry my girl, we are waiting on you" He grandfather spoke, Kagome shook her head and walked to the table. She found her seat, it was right next to Sesshomaru. This was ever girls dream, but all she wanted to do is wake up.

"Let eat!" Toga annoced. Toga'a wives served both Toga and Kagome's grandfather,

"Kagome dear, wont you get Sesshomaru's food dear?" Inuyasha mothers asked as she leaned over to give Kagome's grandfather some food.

"Uh, sure" She spoke uneasy, she had a bad feeling about this, she looked over at him, he sat with a bored look on his face. Kagome stood and began to put food on his plate, smiling at his mother as she past Kagome food.

One the girls were done they sat,

"Looks good!" Tago said and began to eat, it was now the girls turn. Kagome took a very small amount, eating in front of Sesshomaru was not on her list of things to do.

"Why Kagome, you will never be able to birth pups eating like that, you need to eat more, more girl!" Toga announced looking at her,

"Pups?" She questioned

"Yes, you know baby's" Toga said sipping his tea,

Kagome turned four shades of read again, she waved her hands "Oh, im not old enough for that yet!"

"Why of course you are, would you not say so Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome "It would require her to have a male and knowlage on how to seduce them"

If Kagome could turn any more red, she would!

"Wait a minute, what is that supposed to mean!" Kagome snapped, he had insulted her! How dare he!

"You are a prime age, but you girl are useless"

Kagome stood up "How dare you! I can have a boyfriend any time I want!" She snapped,

"Oh, and do you have someone in mind my girl?" Togo asked,

"Uh" She swallowed, "Well I do have two suitors, but I was not really thinking of dating anyone" Why? Sure she liked both Hojo and Kouga, but she didn't want to date them.

"So you will be going to the upcoming dance then?" Inuyasha's mother asked "With one of your suiters?"

"Um, well, I guess, if they ask" Kagome sat down, her anger now gone,

She had forgot about that damn dance,

"Sesshomaru, you better ask her before someone else does my boy!"

Sesshomaru stood "I will not being going" He then left the room.

Kagome crossed her arms and inside her head, he voice yelled 'jerk!'


End file.
